Light up my heart
by Apollo's writer
Summary: Percy is once again a key in a prophecy, however so is Apollo. All Percy knows is he has to save his friends Dad and his twin sister, but at what cost! All Pjackson characters are owned by Rick i own Maria
1. Chapter 1

**This story has alot of OC but is based around Percy being broken its before HoO so there characters will not be in this story**

 **I only own the OC rick rorden owns Percy Jackson characters.**

 **Percy Jackson, our hero is in a dark place, his heart is broken by the one he loves can Apollo save him from this shadow man? Can he even be healed? lets find out together shall we**

 **Please review as it helps me stay focused**

 **Heal me, Fix me, don't let me go**

 **Heart Break**

 **Apollo POV**

It was a long boring day,to be honest since the war Olympus has been in shambles. Hermes was grief struck because of the loss of his son, the only one who dint seem unhappy was Athena and this bugged me. What's got her all happy I wonder to my self. I sigh and walk down the new paths that were being laid on Olympus. The throne room was closed for now until it's plans were passed by Athena and her daughter Annabeth. She's been skipping around her mother all week with scrolls and ideas for the throne room. I take the time to ponder my thoughts while I walk towards there table, they had not noticed me yet so I decided to do a sneaky approach and hide behind a tree (i wanted to scare them both silly) what I over heard though made me feel physically sick. "I take it you're going to tell the sea brat tonight?" Athena asked venomously, I could already see the way her lips made a smile without the need of seeing. "Yes mother, I can't keep lying to myself thinking it's going to work, its not logical and besides my long term life goals are not going to match his" Annabeth replied rather quickly, the part that bothered me was how smoothly she said it almost with no emotions I watched as Perseus turned down godhood again for her, she was not worth it and boy this is going to really anger uncle.

I decide I cannot interfere but Annabeth has a boyfriend who loves her, I even admit I love the man dearly but I refused to make a move out of respect for him. Not only because I am a god and it's against fathers laws to court a demigod, but I don't believe he is Bi Sexual (which if he was I would have made my intentions clear after all rules are for breaking and bending), which been male as I am is a sure large issue for a relationship. But this does not mean i can't image us both together. Sometimes i picture us bumping into each other and he just happen to land below me where i can capture is gaze and lips. After all who said i cant dream. I still stand here undetected and listen on "Oh good my darling daughter, besides after the plans for the throne room I believe Zeus has a few idea's for Camp Jupiter, he wants to bring Jupiter back into its former glory. We will have much time then to plan the new site at Camp Half-blood" She almost squealed in excitement. I decided now was the time to go as if I try and talk, the hostility I am feeling is sure to show. I decide to teleport to the beach at CHB only to see the man Perseus himself, he was swimming in the lake.

I ponder to my self while watching him swim, whether to stay or go until I turn to sound behind me. "Hello little one what's your name?" I ask while bending down to the little girl, I am guessing she is one of Athena's as she has matching blonde hair and grey stormy eyes. She looked at me scared till I hear Percy come towards me "Ahh there you are Maria, you all ready?" turning to face Percy I see him nearly falter. "Um sorry Lord Apollo I didn't realise it was you from behind" I smile before replying "It's alright Perseus, so what's little Maria's story?" I ask standing now at my towering 6'3, Percy smiles as Maria grabbed his hand "I can't swim Mr Apollo sir...and I don't like the water much but Percy said he will help me" she replied in a sweet little voice, however fear was evident as she looked towards the water. "Don't worry I got you, cant drown with me around kiddo" Percy replied while patting her hair. "Well you are in good hands there sweetheart how old are you?" I ask raising my hand to my chin with a questioning look. " I am a big girl at 7" the little one jumped slightly, I was shocked there was a young girl at her age in camp "She's only been here a few days, she's not claimed yet but were all pretty sure we know who her mother is, her father dropped her off here as he is having health issues with his mother and can't cope with everything" Percy replied sadly, while sighing "Annabeth is going to love hanging out with you Maria" he says cheerfully. They both sit on a log on the beach.

I wanted to kill Annabeth for what she's about to put Percy through but I decided to let the cards of feat fall, I smile before asking "So how have you been Percy?" I ask while sitting next to him. He seemed to be rather tense with the question but he answered while drawing in the sand with Maria "Surviving I guess...I try to keep busy but Chiron seems to be watching me closely like I'm going to break its creepy man" I sigh I reach into my pocket and pull out a pin "Percy, Chiron just worries, a lot of pressure has been thrown at you lately...some which I hope little miss here will never face..."This earns me a grin from Maria, Percy smiled at her too. This child has really grown attached to Percy, soon her mother will change that I am sure "But I know the after effects can be hard but here, wear this and if you need me at anytime I shall answer, call it a thank you for saving my sister and our skins again gift and don't worry about thinking your wasting my time, as you would probably be saving me" Percy smiled and took pin from my hand. It was a red pin with the sun emblem engraved, behind the pin was a golden bow and a single arrow. "Thanks Lord Apollo" I smile and bid my good bye not before telling Maria she has nothing to worry about as if the son of Poseidon cant get her swimming than no one can.

After the talk with Percy I find myself on Olympus once again! The place was in uproar, wonder what happened here while I was gone? "Brother!...There you are was about to summon you, there's been a new prophecy and Rachael was brought here she's in your temple and she's in tears" within seconds I flashed by her side "Hey sweetie what's wrong?" I look around at the Olympians all of them worried slightly, its unheard of the great Oracle being here on Olympus but with everything that has happened I'm glad to who ever let her in. "I c-can't... n-not with t-them here please Apollo I just need you right now" sniffled Rachael in my arms, sighing I nod and my temple becomes empty. I sit her down on a bench and pull her closer into a hug, she began to shake. I didn't want to pressure her as it must have been a bad one for her to respond so bad. I began to stroke her red hair and hum calming music while she composed her self to talk.

"Its Percy, she's going to kill him...well not physically like she's going to stab him...But she's" anger welled up inside me "Shh I heard Annabeth and her mother this morning I have already made Percy aware if he needs me he can summon me, but I could not tell him why" this made me feel weak and rotten to the core. "Tell me the prophecy you released dear one"

 _The Sea will die,_

 _broken hearted he be,_

 _the betrayal scars_

 _only be healed_

 _by one who's light and bright_

 _beware the man in the night_

 _hiding in shadows he likes a fight_

 _the sea fights long and hard_

 _he shall still reach twenty against all odds_

Well it certainly was all doom and gloom but who was the shadows man I wonder "I think it be best that we only tell the council in the morning, it gives you and me time to recover besides I want to be free if Percy needs me" nodding without argument Rachael agreed which is a rare thing itself. Normally she's witty and will say it straight, she's also my best oracle in the history of oracle's, she never asks for anything, well maybe paint here and there but I always gift her paints as she makes wonderful pictures.

After teleporting Rachael back to camp I walk towards the main garden where everyone was meeting, "Well Son?" my father asked his arms were crossed across his chest a frown also hanging from his face "It's late and can wait till morning I have to set the sun, trust me there's nothing threatening Olympus right now" I snap walking passed the Olympians almost knocking Athena in the process. I start the chariot off winding the windows down full, hitting the radio and slowly hit the gas peddle till I was away from Olympus. It was clear they wanted to know now but the problem was it's too late to stop it now, Percy is going to get hurt and I am the light and bright to heal him, but how I don't know I just hope I can save him before anything really bad happens.

Once I am high enough I see camp half-blood Percy was still swimming with Maria she was up to her ribs in water blowing bubbles and smiling at Percy, on the log where I sat only hours earlier I see the evil spawn her self watching as the two played in the water. "you will pay chase!" I mutter. Percy slowly reaches for Maria and helps her float, she pointed towards me in the sky I see them both wave and smile, I make the sun light flicker to say I saw them, Maria was now jumping around happily with a grinning Percy, at least this one child may help keep him on the straight and narrow.

I continue to watch till they are out of my viewing range they were just about getting ready to leave before I dipped the sun completely meaning they only had a hour of light left before dark. My stomach ached for the young boy but there was nothing more i could do till I was free from my duties. It was then I had a call I wish I ignored "Apollo" the voice snapped, I sigh great its the witch her self I think to my self "What's with you brother?" always the nosy half sister "Half brother if you don't mind and I am currently busy setting the sun to worry about your concerns right now" I add sharply. "If this has something to do with my daughter I have a right to know!" she venomously snapped down the phone "and what makes you think that Annabelle is the issue?" I inject sarcastically "Annabeth!...and she herd you and Rachael, you know she's a sneaky child and she asked to go back to camp as soon as you left" I grip the wheel tightly and curse under my breath "well if she heard she should know if it concerns her wont she! You will get nothing from me Athena so stop with the prying why not ask you daughter about her designs for Jupiter" I say two can play at that game I think to myself "How do you!" "I am just as stealthy I hunt along with my sister at times so I can play her game" I say before hanging up. Tonight is going to be a rough night for me I can see it now.

Once back at Olympus I park up and see Poseidon looking worried at the sea, "Uncle" I say as walking by towards my house on Olympus "Apollo, I have a favour to ask of you if you have a few minutes" I nod "Sure talk at mine its more private" I sate matter of factually. We walk in silence but I notice Poseidon seems to be battling some emotions, some heavy ones at that. Once in the house he instantly turns to me "It's Percy something isn't right, the sea is reacting and it's taking all my strength to keep Zeus unknown, can you visit him, I swear I shall aid one of your own if needs be" he asks. Suddenly I get a sharp pain in my head with a voice _"Apollo, I know you said if I needed you but I think I do now I'm sorry "_ it was Percy I raise my eyebrows "Speak of the devil, I gave him my pin earlier he's just used it to summon me, stay here till I get back" I say, Poseidon had a face full of relief. As mine mirrored more worry as I flashed out I passed him a mirror it would let him see what me and Percy was talking about, there's no point in hiding anything from Poseidon, besides I loved my uncle and yes I really did love his son too but in different ways obviously.

As I flash into Percy's cabin I see pain all over his face, his arms were wrapped in red stained wraps and a blade on the floor. "Shit Percy" I lay him down on the bed and instantly start healing the wounds, its clear Poseidon was having issues as I could hear the waves from the lake crashing. "Poseidon he will be ok, I promise he's almost patched up" I say while ripping the blood stained clothes from him. I throw them into a pile and summon clean clothing instantly before Percy really understood what happened. "A-annabeth!" he managed to choke painfully. I nod slowly "I know she's left you, but Percy please don't think like this, from now on you are under my care, you can stay here or at mine. The choice is yours, but if you keep hurting yourself I wont give you the option OK" we sit there a while I hold him close "you know your dad knows now right?" Percy looked up shocked "N-no" looking down he says grimly "h-he hates me now huh?" I was too stunned at first to answer "actually your father is watching now, because of Zeus's laws he asked me to see you, he knew something wasn't right, your affecting the oceans in his domains. Then you summoned me at the point he was asking me to see you so I left him at mine. These is no law saying you cant see him at mine Percy, what do you say?"

We stay in his cabin for two hours just talking, Percy crying and trembling before Percy nods and I help him to his feet agreeing to go to see his dad. He wipes away the tears and takes one last look at his room before it vanished.

Once we were back in my house I looked and saw Poseidon run and throw his arms around me and his son in a gripping hug. "Thank you Apollo, I will pay you back I swear" he says bending down now to meet his sons tearful gaze. "S-sorry dad I dint mean to get so upset, did I hurt anyone?" this is typical of Percy yet again thinking of others before himself. A trait I wish I still had, sometimes I can be selfless but not as much as Percy. It was one of the reasons why I fell for him.

"Son you hurt no one, not even a fish, but I felt your pain and managed to stop any storms before they started, now tell us what happened" Poseidon said while holding his son in a gripping hug, he didn't let go when he started talking just help him close " She dumped me and, said I was holding her back, and that we were never going to get anywhere. She just used me" he slumped in his fathers arms tears falling down his cheeks. "Poseidon it goes with the prophecy lines but I swear I will do everything in my power to heal him" Percy stiffened in his fathers arms "I shall tell you it to you both now, but please I cant leave here" I say quickly "It was too late when I found out this afternoon about the prophecy I already heard Athena and Annabeth talking about Percy... I couldn't warn you Percy plus you would have just gone crazy at me and call me a liar so I gave you my pin as I knew you may need it" Percy turned towards me as his father released him from his grip "Your the god of truth, I would never have called you a liar, besides youand dad are two of my favourite gods" this moment is special I was one of his favourite gods! Oh yes that feels good inside wait what about goddesses I wonder "Prophecy Apollo?" my uncle adds before I get all distracted again. I sigh and begin repeating the words Rachael told me watching Poseidon and Percy's reactions.

 _The Sea will die,_

 _broken hearted he be,_

 _the betrayal scars_

 _only be healed_

 _by one who's light and bright_

 _beware the man in the night_

 _hiding in shadows he likes a fight_

 _the sea fights long and hard_

 _he shall still reach twenty against all odds_

"Um so I am not going to physically die huh?" he asks while turning to Poseidon. "No, I believe it's more healing of the mind and heart Percy, its the shadow man I am worried about hence why I didn't want to talk earlier about this I need time to process the information before Zeus batters it out of me" I add while sitting on my massive family sofa. Percy follows suit and then looks at his hands, they all say quite for a moment before Poseidon added "Clearly your the healer, the light and bright so you should stay here Percy or at least conciser it" Percy frowned as if remembering something "Maria, I am supposed to be teaching her tomorrow morning after breakfast she's meeting me at the lake" Poseidon looked confused before he started thinking too much I added " she's a 7 year old, nu claimed but I believe she's Athena's, she's terrified of water, or was till I saw you both splashing earlier" Poseidon stiffened I could tell he didn't want her kids anywhere near his son. "Dad she is seven and has no one and I promised her I will get her to swim, besides it may keep me busy" Percy added "Assuming you wake up feeling able to do so...Percy your emotions are crazy right now I wouldn't risk it give your self some time son please and Apollo will you keep him here tonight I need to speak with Chiron" Percy sighed and leaned into his fathers arms "Ok, but just for tonight, I like my cabin dad" he replays making Poseidon smile as big as a sperm wale.

"Ok this way Percy, hop too, three, four" I say Poseidon chuckles as he flashes out. _Sleep close to him Apollo, I fear his dreams will be dreadful_ Poseidon says in my head " _I shall Uncle he will be safe with me, I shall take him on the chariot morning run if he wakes early enough otherwise you can come see him"_ I feel him nod through our mind talk, don't ask me how it works but I can ok! _._

"Your bed is huge, do you really need one that big?" Percy asked while taking his shoes off my the bedroom door "Bigger is better supposedly but this place has not long been rebuilt by" "Its not the size that counts, I always told her that" he said looking at the floor "Its how you use it huh?" I ask earning a grin. "Come on lets get you into bed, I calling the left hand side so you can have the right, also no punching me if I snore ok!" I say raising my arms as I stretch. "Ok" came a fast response before I knew it Percy was already under my sheets snuggling down "Apollo" I turn and face him "If I have nightmares" I smile and sit on the bed "If you have nightmares then I shall wake you and we can talk about them" I say pushing Percy's head to the pillow before I walked around the bed I quickly changed in the bathroom for Percy's sake I wore Pjs. "Nice Pjs Apollo" Percy yawns as I climb into bed "Normally I sleep naked, but I guess I have company so made an exception so went with Nemo just for you" he grins and I smile back twice as big. I turn the lights off and we both go to sleep.

After two hours of sleep I was awoke by a sound, rubbing my eyes I listen and hear to the whimpering to the right of me. I reach over and turn on the lamp. "N-no" came a whimper I slowly reach for Percy and nudge him. "Will, we have to free them" came a strained reply. "Percy wake up" I say slowly shaking the teen. Slowly Percy opened his eyes, his eyes darted around the room before resting on me. "Apollo..." I smile "shh it was a dream, you want to talk about it?" I ask now laying back down and turning to face him. "It's the same dream I have had for the past month, only Chiron knows about it" he says running his eyes and slowly facing me. I nod and let him do the talking "There is a dark cave, Me and Will are there along with Nico, at first I kept waking up after we here the screams but now we find the source" Percy looks down "and what do you find Percy" he sighs "You" my mind work's overdrive. Me. Why would he find me in a dark cave. "You and Artemis" I stare at Percy unknown what to say at first "And what were we doing in the cave" "You were fighting off some dark form but you were in chains and Artemis was screaming in pain, the dreams really patchy I cant see who it is your fighting but your weak or should I say weaker than you should be its like a man but hidden in shadows" I put my best game face on but am sure Percy knows im worried. "Its the man who like to fight isn't it?" he asks looking at me. " Sounds like it Percy, but who is it?" we both stay silent for a while. "If I dream anything I will tell you but I think we should try and sleep again, after all I have training to attempt tomorrow and a swimming lesson" I smile and agree. I reach and turn the light out, then move back to the comfort of my pillow. Sleep soon found me soon after.

When I awoke I almost jumped. At some point in the night sleeping beauty had snuggled closer. He looked so adorable and yet peaceful. I Stretch when I then notice Poseidon had flashed in. He smirked at my shocked gaze and probably my choice of night wear. "How is he?" he mouthed to me "All ok, just a nightmare" I whisper looking down at Percy. His eyes were rapidly moving behind his lids "he's dreaming now hope its not another nightmare, has he ever mentioned them to you?" I whisper hoping not to wake the sleeping beauty. Poseidon sighed and shakes his head. "MUM NOO" the silence was broken by Percy bolting upright breathing heavy "Dam Percy you ok?" I say throwing the sheets of the bed. Poseidon ran and gripped his son in a hug "Mmmm" came a reply muffled from a shoulder. "Son what's wrong, what happened to Sally?" "Its that shadow again Apollo, I was in the cave and he said if I didn't do what he wanted he was going to kill mum" I move closer and ask "What did he want you to do?" Percy turned to face me "He wanted me and Will to leave you and Artemis to die you had hours until you fade" "What?" blurted Poseidon.

After a hour of explaining Percy's dream Poseidon was still not happy. I also have to inform everyone about the prophecy and the fact I shall be watching over Percy right now. He had admitted it be best if he slept here with me close by. Which I was all for naturally Percy seemed nervous about heading back to camp but went via Hermes while I and Poseidon discussed plans for the meeting.

"Apollo the part that bugs me is the fact there's no mention of you or Artemis going missing in the Prophecy" Poseidon muttered while leaning on his trident. "Did the last lot of prophecy's say Artemis was going to hold the sky? Or that Luke was going to die, or anything along those lines" I ask feeling defected. "I feel like the oracle is having a hard time, maybe parts are missing from the prophecy. Everything seems ok at Delphi though"

 **Hope you like chapter 1**

 **dont forget to review, i aim to reply within a day**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long discussion on the way to the throne room I was met with many looks of confusion, concern and one very pissed off Athena. I smirk in her general direction before patting my uncle and taking a seat on my throne. It was made from pure gold and shone amazingly bright (with me being the god of light makes sense) I placed by bow in its holder at the side of my seat and let out a big sigh as everyone glared towards Poseidon than at me.

"Ok now Apollo care to explain from the beginning what happened yesterday?" my father asked while clearing his throat. "Sure by the beginning do you mean when I heard Athena plotting against Percy with her daughter father?" There was a range of gasps and soon the room was filled with shouting. Funny really as only myself and Poseidon still remained in our seats not saying a word. But then I know if he didn't already know the truth he would have been down Athena's throat.

There was lots of fingers being pointed when I finally had enough, after all I just wanted to get back out and keep an eye on Percy. "Now who wants to hear the prophecy? Anyone?" the shouting still continued. Rolling my eyes and taking a deep breath I glow and show my godly form, this got people's attention "As I was trying to ask, prophecy anyone?" this brought everyone back to their seats, Poseidon had a smirk evident I knew I was now his favourite nephew. "Right well now I have everyone's attention, the prophecy has began thanks to Athena and Anabelle and don't but in Thena" I then recited the lines Rachael gave me. "Sister I am shocked I hate men but Percy was more than a deserving man for your daughter! Why would you punish the man so?" Artemis glared towards Athena. "They were not compatible, she deserves someone intelligent and someone who sees the world like she does. It's only logical they split now" there was a more disgusted gasps "You forget woman it was my son who saw through Kronos's plan, he dared to sit on my throne to tell me this! If he didn't we all wouldn't be here! No idiot would have seen this only a strategist, you yourself was blind" Poseidon spat. He had a valid point Typhoon had won the battle till Uncle stepped in.

After two gruelling hours of talking Prophecy, Poseidon spoke up "Apollo you have the means to heal my son, but be careful with him. He means the world to me" I smile "Of course uncle, I have told him I shall collect him after I begin to set the sun." my father turned and spat "WHAT!" rolling my eyes I answer "Percy can't be trusted alone in his cabin he tried to kill himself thanks to that brat!" I saw Athena look down, realising how hurt he really was. "Like it or not Percy is a big part of our life's, not only that but to Olympus itself! I am not going to watch him kill himself over someone who was not worthy of his loyalty and trust!" Aphrodite was smirking in the corner. She clearly found something amusing. "You love him, don't you? That's why!" she squealed. "Hermes and Ares have been trying since you first met him to get you out and find some mortal but you refused as you have been infatuated with the son of the sea!" My cheeks blush but I fix that as quick as I can. My heart rate increased. Damn, I am so busted. "It's against the rules Aphrodite remember? Besides my love life has nothing to do with you or Hermes" I realise after I didn't really answer her question which I couldn't lie. Impossible you see, being the god of truth, I can't lie to save my life.

"Hey, not nice I care about you Pollo" Hermes grumbled "Don't call me that OK! You know I hate it when you call me Pollo" I grumble, I then slowly grab my bow and head to the door of the throne room. "Poseidon you free to drop round mine later tonight?" I ask spinning on the spot. He nodded and winked, guess he's OK with Aphrodite's new assumption which she hit bang on as always.

Once up in the air I relax a little. What a hectic day, it will be an hour before I see CHB what shall I do?, I decided to play some music to lift the mood in this crazy world I live in.

Once over CHB I scan the area and see everyone training, I see Percy after searching a little harder, he was doing Artery with some of my kids. His skill with a bow was not pleasing to the eye. I am going to have to fix that. After laughing so hard my ribs began to hurt, in the hour of watching he hit the target once, well hit the stand the target was mounted on. Maria was stood watching she had sympathy for her friend. She picked up a bow not long later and after a little help from Will hit the target every time. This made Percy feel bad I am sure. I decide I want to cheer him up. So I write a Haiku.

I see you try hard

but always the miss the target

I will aid you soon

Smiling I make it appear on his side next to his arrows. Will approaches Percy again and they both then notice the note. I listen hard to hear the convocation. "Where did this come from?" Will asked reading the note before handing the note to Percy. He reads it and places it in his pocket. "Guess your father is having a giggle at me" Will looked up then looked back at Percy "Well if he can't get you to hit the target no one can" Maria jumped up and replied "He said something like that to me about Percy" Will turned around "You've met my dad? When?" Maria went all shy guess she doesn't know my son well. "She meet him yesterday, right before A-Annabeth" Will smiled "It's OK Percy. For the record half of camp think she's an idiot for doing what she's done to you" Maria threw her arms around Percy "She's no sister of mine, I'd rather Mr Apollo be my daddy" This made me and the group down below chuckle. "Well I don't know dad doesn't exactly visit much it's by chance we meet our parents" Will said sounding sad, I just wanted to go and surprise them all now. "I saw him when I went swimming he was in the sky, he made the sun flash. Maybe if you look up sometimes he will wave" Maria said then giving Will a hug. She's an angel one by far maybe to spite Athena I shall adopt this girl. I decide I will write her a Haiku also.

Little Maria

full of wise words and wisdom

look up and smile

I decide then to write a Haiku for Will, I never want him thinking I don't care, I sure do but until this pedicular rule has been lifted I am stuck.

Every day I watch

you hit your targets I'm proud

you are my best son

Happy with both of the Haiku's I send them to the table where Percy smiled "More Haiku's Apollo must be feeling creative" Will read his first and sighed "Thanks dad" he folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. "Need help reading mine Will" Maria said though I am sure she could read, she wanted Will to look up which all three did so I waved and flashed the light. Maria jumped "See Will your dad rocks" Percy smiled "Yeah Will who can top the sun flashing? Right Maria" Will laughed and replied "I guess you're both right". I watched as the trio headed for the lake little did they know a certain daughter of Athena was there sitting on the log. What's she doing there I wonder, I felt my anger boil threatening to explode. As the trio made it to the lake Annabeth darted into the woods, Will caught a glimpse of her and frowned. "You swimming to Will?" Maria asked pleading in her eyes. "Na not today sunshine, I will watch you for a while but I have to do my round in the infirmary, come and get me before tea though OK, I am sure dad won't mind you been at the Apollo table" this made me chuckle, my son knows me better than he thinks "Really OK!" replied Maria stripping down to her little mermaid costume.

I flash one last time to say I'm going lots of campers noticed the dip in light and frowned but only the three waved back smiling I carried on setting the sun. On the way to the end of my shift I decided to in on my sister. Big risk I know but I needed to warn her and her hunters. As I park in the centre of the camp Thalia approached me "Yo Apollo, you know I sometimes think you do this to annoy the hell out of everyone deliberately as no one in there right mind would just land there chariot slap bang in the middle of a camp" I smirk "Why of course I do, I just love making you all mad and fire arrows at my behind, but on a serious note where is your lady?" I ask with a serious tone. "Um she went out alone, what's wrong Apollo you look worried?" sighing "Prophecy that's all Thalia, now can you find her? Or shall I?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her, we both know she will be pissed off for her hunt being disturbed. "What's the meaning of this! Apollo get away from my hunters!" a woman's voice boomed "No worry Tals think I found her!" I say winking. Thalia blushed and walked away. "Now, now little sister relax" I say while moving my hands in a lower your tone movements. The rest of the girls all came out of there tents knowing a fight was about to start. "I'm the eldest you twit, now what do you want" she spat "Well Arty, I came" "USE MY NAME" "I came to warn you and your girls" I say quickly as I had a bow pointed at my chest. "We don't need your help were strong enough" the hunter Phoebe spat venomously. "Artemis I am been serious, Percy has seen both me and you get hurt in some battle in a cave, he's had this dream now constant for the past month" there was silence as no one knows what to say. I explain in more detail before I head to my chariot "Promise me you will be careful and don't go out alone, I don't want to loose you sister" there was a small nod "And you all take care too and fearful of the shadows as this guy attacks from there. Keep the camp lit up at all times" I say before going to collect Percy from Camp.

On arrival I was clear something had gone on, Will was guarding Percy's door Nico was shouting "You should have thought about that chase! Now back off" damn sometimes I hate having to be the sun god as it was a high amount of hours. I flash into the bathroom and head into the main cabin Maria was there with Percy. "He not hurt himself Mr Apollo, we got here before he could" she said unwrapping her arms. "Not that I understand what Will meant, he just said I had to tell you that as he knew you were coming" I smile "You and Will are important to Percy, you both will be rewarded and thank you for watching after him. You go out and tell Will I have him now that should end the argument". I watch from the side of the window as Chase runs off towards the lake, Will and Maria leave with a angry Nico.

"Why won't she just back off, I guess it was dad who moved my timetable around I now train with your kids on a day not Athena and Ares" Percy spoke muffled as he was curled up on his bed. "Yeah I guess he did, but you will do wonders for them I am sure, my cabin isn't known for the sword skills" I say matter of factly again. I pull Percy up into a hug, which he fought at first. "So was you going to hurt yourself?" I ask not really wanting the answer but I had to know "No, Will saw the blades from yesterday and sort of guessed I had issues" Thankfully he spoke the truth I loosed my grip and Percy began telling me what happened a few hours previously.

Percy's story

"Percy I need to talk to you!" Annabeth shouted over the crowd. "I have nothing to say to you, nor do I want to talk to you so go away Annabeth" I replied rather shallow. My stomach was doing summer salts, my heart felt like it was being stabbed again and again. I walked to the fire and gave my offerings to Poseidon and also a little extra to Apollo for been there and helping me through the night. I carry on ignoring the person speaking she was muttering about 'mother' and 'designs' I really wasn't paying attention. "Go away" I reply and take a seat at the Poseidon table, she had the nerve to sit next to me and I got angry. The floor began to tremble "oh fine" she spat and walked away.

"You made the earth shake?" I look back at Apollo "Yeah man keep up" I reply wiping the tears from my eyes. Anyway back to the story.

After I had eaten Will, Maria and I walked back towards the arena and Annabeth had to try again. She shouted "You think your so much better than everyone, it's all poor Percy well get over yourself your a waste of space and a mistake" Will go mad and shouted "Back off chase! You are just mad because Percy won't speak to you, and to be honest don't ever try talking to anyone in my cabin we all despise what you have done" then Maria started "You leave Percy alone, your not a hero your a bully" Then it turned sour "Shut it, sister, mother won't be impressed with you anyway, he will hold you back like he did me". I was shaking in anger now Will was talking trying to calm my nerves "You're no sister of mine and Athena hasn't claimed me I don't ever want her as a mother, a mother would who had sense would not hurt a Hero like Percy" I hear Will talking and realise Nico had arrived "Get to your cabin Percy, Maria and Will go with him" we head inside and leave Nico and Annabeth outside. Will followed me and frowned at the blades on my bedroom floor and noticed one had blood on. Before he could say anything all Hades broke out, Annabeth was outside and Nico was shouting after her. "Maria tell dad he's not hurt himself I shall guard the door"

Apollo

I hold Percy a little longer before I teleport him to my house on Olympus. He was pretty tired out but I knew full well I had to have a meeting with about this. "Here this works the TV in my bed there's a range of films here or if you have a request tell me and I'll get it before the meeting Annabeth will leave you be I promise" Percy smiles while climbing into bed with just a pair of shorts "The Little Mermaid please" ok to say I was shocked would be an understatement. The hero of Olympus loves Disney. "Sure thing, I hopefully won't be long do you want anything else? " Percy shook his head and I smiled before leaving. I am going to make her life hell.

Once in the throne room I shot a golden arrow out through the roof, this is my way of calling a meeting, Artemis does similar but she shoots a silver arrow. After a few minutes the council was in full attendance. I start by saying "Thanks for coming at short notice, Uncle Percy is OK he is watching TV" Poseidon nodded "What is the meaning of the meeting brother? As you know I have a moon to sort" I smile "i wont keep you long, but something has to change, Annabeth is causing to many fights in the camp, I just caught the tail end of one" there was a growl "I know about it, and I know what was said by your son and that little brat" Athena spat "She will pay for insulting me" Maria was instantly summoned before the gods. She looked scared and sleepy. She found me and I smiled "Mr Apollo...where am I?" she said running towards me "Your on Olympus sweetheart you ok?" I ask giving her a small hug. The room was full of gasps no one touches a god or runs in the throne room. She nodded. "THAT'S LORD APOLLO" Athena spat. Maria mumbled "Lord" I smile "Mr is fine for me" I whisper in her ear earning a chuckle. "Who's the angry Lady?" Ares spat out a laugh as did Hermes. "I am Lady Athena now come here child I want to see you" Maria didn't move she was too scared "Whats wrong Athena cant you recognisance your own child when she stands in the room?" Poseidon laughed "I am Lord Poseidon, I hear you and Percy are good friends. Do you promise to be a loyal friend little one?" my uncle asks leaning down in his throne slightly Maria nodded "Say something" I whisper. "I do Lord Poseidon. I love Percy, he teaching me to swim like a fish and fight too" this made Poseidon smile "Well I wont have any of my children near him" Athena spat. "Well I am not yours" Maria replied sharply.

Did I ever mention I love this girl, she's so brave and loyal. "Looks like he's taught you to disrespect gods to" my father boomed. "Well she is a disowned child of mine, I will not be spoken to like this get her out of my sight before I curse her" this was my chance "What you said earlier with Will and Percy do you want that?" I whisper Maria's eyes lit up "yes please Mr Apollo my dad wasn't the best he never had time for me" she muttered "Ok" I stood up "I Phoebus Apollo son of Zeus claim you Maria Westwood to be my daughter do you accept?" Poseidon walked over and whispered the lines to her. "I Maria Westwood accept Phoebus Apollo, son of Zeus as my Father" Hermes and Poseidon cheered the remainder of the room was in shock. "Thanks Daddy or do you still want me to call you Mr Daddy" I smile "Daddy is perfect just like you now Hermes do you think you could get this little one to my cabin and tell Will what is going on?" Hermes nodded "Sure wouldn't want Athena to curse her, she's cute" "She wouldn't dare I have a arrow with her daughters name on otherwise with a particular illness of course for bad mouthing a hero and two of my children".

The meeting ended rather quick after that. As I teleported into my house I walked into my bedroom to find Percy had fell asleep. I changed quickly and turned the TV off before snuggling down next to Percy. He felt the bed move and woke. Dam I thought I didn't want to wake him. "how did the meeting go" he yawned while stretching. "Amusing for sure, lets just say Athena is pissed will fill you in tomorrow now come on let's sleep" I say turning the lamp off. I lay in bed listening to the breathing besides me. Before he was fully asleep Percy had shifted and was now wrapped up close to me his head resting on my arm, his right arm wrapped around me. I smiled before wrapping my own arms around him and drifting off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed but something was different I opened my eyes to find Percy was completely snuggled to my chest. You would think the size of my bed was a single not a queen-size the way he was gripping me in his sleep. Not that I was complaining I was just fighting the growing erection the sight was causing. I had just got my breathing under control when Poseidon entered the room. "See someone is happy" he whispered a smirk clearly showing. "Don't ask me when he snuggled so close. but if you came five minutes ago I would still have been asleep" I reply quietly. "No nightmare?" I look at the sleeping man before me "Nope but then he is holding me rather tight, like I am going to vanish" I frown at the thought. "Well you were about to vanish to raise the sun"sighed Poseidon as he sat on the foot of my bed. Percy must have heard us whispering as he stretched and yawned "Pollo your really warm" croaked Percy snuggling back up close. "Ha well I am the dude with sun Perce" I reply chuckling. He called me Pollo and I know Poseidon noticed. It's a standing joke no-one shortens my name and gets away with it. "You ok you sound croaky son?" Poseidon asked feeling his son's head. "Dad your here?.. and well yeah I'm ok probably just a cold setting in" I moved Percy so I could check his temperature. "Hmm no wonder you snuggled closer you have temperature you feel cold?" I ask Percy nods "Maybe more than a cold" I place my hands above him and scan his body. "Yes you have the flu forming, its going to get worse before better, I'm afraid" I sigh before making medicine appear in my hands. I give Percy a spoon full before turning Poseidon. "Can you stay with him while I set the chariot onto auto-pilot?" "Of course I shall Iris message Chiron to let him know what's going on" "Thanks uncle P, won't be long Percy" there was a muffled response that sounded like a "kaaayyy".

Once up in the air above Manhatten, I had the auto-pilot engaged. It was a technical thing that took a while to program as the landscape changes all year, not to mention the seasons. One false calculation and I could end up crashing my chariot into the ocean or worse a building. I wouldn't do it to my beloved sports car. I love her lots, and she has a big mission to do. Now, which is drag the sun up.

On the way back to Olympus I flash down to the mortal world and fill Sally Jackson in on her son, she was concerned about her son well-being as he hadn't contacted her since the breakup, I said I would get Percy to Iris message her tonight before bed. Before I left she said "Here take these, he will know there from me" I smile before flashing into my house just outside the door so not to blind Percy who was coughing really bad now. "It's ok son, gods I feel useless" Poseidon sighed "Dad it's nothing really, I have been worse trust me" Percy croaked. I smile as I open the door "Hello sunshine's I'm back" I say happily walking in and placing the tin on the bedside that Sally had given me. "Good as I think he's dying Apollo" I roll my eyes "Dad the prophecy said I will make twenty against all odds the flu won't kill me" replied Percy coughing in the process. "Hey you've been to mums? That's her cookie tin" Percy says eyeing the tin. "I did yes and she wants you to Iris her later ok, told her your sick but otherwise ok and she knows about Annabeth she is sad for you, but happy your ok" Poseidon sat by Percy on my bed and felt his temperature "He's still burning up Apollo" I reach and feel his head. Indeed he was burning up "wow Percy your at a staggering forty degrees (104 Fahrenheit) ok here's some more medicine Poseidon watch him while I run him a cool bath"

In my bathroom was a sunken bath tub you can easily fit five people in this tub. Now when I think about it Annabeth must have thought I was into group sex or something, I should be insulted. But decided it was a advantage as Poseidon can help me cool his son down. I turn the taps on and set the temperature for a thirty degrees, that should cool him down. "Ok Poseidon bring him in his shorts, he can use some of my clothes after" I call out turning the water off. "Dad I can walk" protested Percy, but Poseidon was having none of it. He handed Percy to me as I was already in the water fully clothed. "want me to stay Apollo?" he asked "Sure you can help him get dressed as he will most likely feel faint after the rapid cool down. "Honestly I feel fine" mumbled Percy in my arms but he couldn't open his eyes now. "Sure you are, just relax and let your dad be a dad while he can be ok and will you will yourself to get wet Percy it won't work otherwise" Poseidon did that for him as soon I said and Percy flinched at the coolness now touching his skin. "C-cold" was all he managed before passing out in my arms.

"So was Aphrodite right Apollo, I noticed you avoided answering her direct?" Poseidon asked as he summoned the water off Percy's body. I turned towards the wardrobe and handed Poseidon a loose set of cargo shorts and vest. "Does it matter? Percy doesn't seem interested in men anyway" I say feeling a little bummed out. "I wouldn't say that he isn't more like he's unsure" he says. "why would you say that?" I ask as he slowly replaced Percy's clothing. My eyes never leaving Poseidon's face out of respect for his son. "I sense his emotions, I can feel it better in water though, just take it slow but for Zeus's sake don't hurt him or you will no longer be my favourite nephew" He says buttoning up the shorts. "you still didn't answer though Apollo, and the fact you had the chance to see him undressed you never let your gaze wander, says much to me" Poseidon smirked at my silence. "Fine gods I liked him when he was twelve, I liked his sarcasm and knew we would be trouble together, but Annabeth got in the way and ruined everything, and then that stupid rule" Poseidon broke out in full blown laughing. What's so funny I wonder I just admitted I like his son more than I should. "Rules never stop you Apollo, why should this one?" he chuckled "Father would have killed him or me" I say "not that I wouldn't have Percy this maybe then he would have agreed to be a god in the first place" There was mumbling and Poseidon placed Percy into my bed once more now it have been cleaned from the sweat.

"Hey there sleepy head you hungry" I ask feeling his temperature. "Yeah" came a croaked response. "I have to go now son, the wife calls, get well soon and I shall see you in the morning ok?" Poseidon says before planting a kiss on Percy's head. "Kaay love you dad, say hi to Tyson for me" "I shall and I love you too, See you in the morning Apollo" Poseidon said winking at me. I blush and he chuckles as flashing out. "Here I have some Greek yogurt its my favourite ok so eat it up" Percy sits up and began eating. "Hey its Apple and cinnamon right?" shocked I nod "how'd you know?" I ask looking amused as he takes another spoonful "My favourite too" came his response. We both sat talking for a while before I decided to show him the Olympian channels. We both sat in bed laughing at Hermes's pranks. Many involving me. Like the time Hermes managed to spray my beloved car pink. That sent Percy into a coughing fit. I moved closer and rubbed his back as he was lent forward. Percy had already took his vest off I lent him as he was getting warm. It felt like electric was running through my fingers when I rubbed his back. Percy flinched at first but didn't ask me to stop instead he leaned into my touch and then rested on my chest in a sat up right position. "so this is the channel you all were watching me and Annabeth on all those years ago?" he asked while looking up at me. "Yeah your comment at the end had me on the floor, well me and Hermes, Ares was furious, and Aphrodite was embarrassed" There was a small amount of pain when he mentioned Annabeth's name but he didn't stutter so there is progress being made here. "Me and my sarcasm huh, one day I'm sure you will be on the receiving end and hate me" he mutters "I hope I am but I could not hate you I can promise you that Perce" Percy looked up at me and smiled "Even if I dye your hair pink?" I frowned "Why would you do it to me?" I ask laughing "For fun" This conversation had gone all weird. And now it was time for me to flash into my chariot. "Percy, do you want to set the sun with me?, I promise I will keep the car warm and" Percy laughed "Wow Pollo subject change, but sure. Its impossible to be sad around you" "You just have to butt in" I say rolling my eyes but laughing so hard Percy began to cough again. After dosing him up with medicine and small amount of ambrosia I flashed us to my sports car. Its then I decide to tell him to look down at CHB. "Looks so tiny from up here Apollo" I chuckle "True but I can see all of my kids look there's Will, Austin,Kayla and Maria all sat at the beach looking at us" I flash so they all see us. "Maria isn't one of your kids Apollo, but I'm glad Will is watching her" I smile "Oh didn't I tell you I may have claimed her last night as my daughter seems her mother disowned her must have slipped my mind" Percy looks towards me and throws his arms around me "Really, gods Apollo do you know much that would have made her day" I hugged Percy back before replying "Yeah I sort of heard everything you all said down there hence the Haiku's" I chuckled to Percy's reaction this is going to be the best night ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I have been rather sick and am just recovering.**

 **will aim for the next update to be done by the weekend :)**

After setting the sun, Percy started to look a little pale. "You ok Perce?" I ask feeling his head. He was burning up again.

" I feel terrible, but I will be ok" Percy replied while looking out of the chariot windows. We had just landed on Olympus. Artemis was waiting ready to take her shift with the moon. She frowned when she saw Percy.

"Sweet mother of gods Percy! You look dreadful are you ok?" Percy laughed.

"Had my heart ripped out by a maiden, then catch the flu.. other than that Lady Artmis I am doing great. Hows the hunt? Is Thals ok?" Percy croaked. He struggled to get out of the car. Artemis helped him while I walked round to support his other side.

"I heard and I am sorry a woman could hurt you that way. She will never be welcome in my hunt. Apollo you should get him home he looks worse than uncle H. And I shall tell Thalia you said hi, shes doing amazing. Zoe would have been proud of her"

This made Percy smile before he continues "My Lady Zoe is proud she shines every night on the hunt. I am glad we became friends before the end" Artemis looked amazed before telling me to get him to bed.

Once back in my bright warm home, I took Percy into the bathroom. I helped him in the shower to cool him down. "Want me to stay or wait outside?" I ask before I turn the shower to cool. It seemed odd seeing someone fully clothed in my shower but it had to be done. I wanted Percy to feel relaxed around me. So I wasn't going to push him.

"Stay, I feel dizzy" came his croaky response. I stood behind him as the water cooled him down. After two minutes Percy went terribly quite before collapsing in my arms. Shoot, hes still to warm, I leave the shower running and use my powers to try and aid him. After sitting cross legged for thirty minutes I hear a voice outside the bathroom. "Apollo"

The voice was from Hermes "In here, come in" I say while moving Percy up slightly. He was still to warm although his temperature was slowly dropping.

"Oh dear, this is not what I expected., is he ok?" I sigh and shake my head. "Afraid the boy has the flu along with a broken heart".

"Bad mixture, need anything? I came to let you know Chiron has expressed his concerns and is punishing people very hard for any negativity towards Percy."

There was a a long pause. "Also I wanted to apologize for being selfish and trying to get you out on dates with mortals. I knew you had a crush on someone but didn't realise it was Perseus" he said looking down at the floor.

"It's alright Hermes, but lets not speak of this as one of these days the poor boy will come round and hear all of this, and then hate me for ever" I sigh looking at Percy's unconscious body in my arms.

"I am sure you will grow on him, after all he had feelings for a certain male child of mine both of them were unsure of there feelings. These demigods are brought up in a harsh world. They are very judgemental on race and gender. But they are our children so its only natural they will be unsure."

I smile I know he's right but I never knew Percy had feelings for a guy before.

"How do you know though and who?" I mumbled stroking Percy's wet hair. Hermes sat down in the empty bath tub and sighed. Who ever it was meant a lot to Hermes that was clear as day "Luke!, and I know because when Luke died I sent his things back to his mother, She insisted I keep his diary and a few pictures. In there was a few entries of convocations with Percy and they both admitted they like each other but didn't want to upset the rest of camp".

It all began to make sense now. Percy had been devastated when Luke turned. He put up a massive stone wall. It also made sense why Kronos picked Luke. He hoped the son of Poseidon would side with him. But he failed. Percy was to loyal to the camp and his mother. He had to return the bolt to my father.

The body in my arms began to cool down and Percy mumbled. "Percy, im going to move you now ok?" I say.

Percy coughed and nodded "Hermes grab that towel and lay it on the sofa will you" I say while I scoop up Percy and walk into the bedroom. Each minute Percy came round more till he was fully aware what was happening.

"Dam sorry, I just went dizzy" he said while stretching in his wet clothes. Hermes was already grabbing clothes out of my draws for him.

I smile "Its ok Percy, now last time your dad helped get you changed and dry are you ok doing it or do you need help and please be honest I don't want to hear a bang from the other room ok?" Percy blushed slightly before responding.

"I can manage but I will just wear shorts for now" I smile the boy already had managed to dry himself all the water droplets went passed me to the bathroom sink like a magical water yarn. Percy smirked at my expression before me and Hermes left him to change.

"He's a strong and so blind to love Apollo, you have got your work cut out there" Hermes mumbled as we went into my study next door to my room.

"Geez Hermes keep it down, besides right now I just want him better, I hate seeing him sick. Im the god of plagues and the poor boy gets sick in my care. Its ironic how I cant just make it go away " I say while pouring myself a glass of nectar along with Hermes.

"He will heal, fast I'm sure brother. Now the other reason I am here is this" He hands me a envelope inside is a letter from Leto my mother. Oh gods I forgot to see her the other day. Shes going to kill me I am sure. Mother refuses to Iris message as my lovely step mother still hates her and loves to make her existence hard. Even if my mother and Rhea are now friends. Rhea being my Grandmother and all.

"Thanks Hermes, think I best read this in private. If I am not killed before the end of the day" I say taking a seat in my chair. Hermes smirks and finishes his drink before flashing out. My life is so challenging at times. As I thought scan reading the letter mother is not amused. But thankfully she's not out to kill me. I place the letter on the table and rest my head on hands which are propped up by my elbows and continue reading.

 _My dearest son,_

 _I know you have many duties to attend but please do not forget you have a mother who only wishes to see you a few hours in a month._

 _I understand you have a new Prophecy so I shall let this one slip!_

 _But remember who is the one who picks you up when you fall?_

 _Who always welcomes you back with a hug no matter what you have done!_

 _All I ask is that you and your sister try and spare an hour for me once in a while._

 _If you can spare some time tonight I shall be at Delphi,_

 _All my love_

 _Leto (Your Mother)_

"Love letter?" a croaky voice asks from the door. I had been so into the letter I didn't realise Percy had walked in.

"Mother, she's mad at me for not meeting with her" I say. Unsure why I told him as it wasn't any of his business. But I liked being honest with Percy. Percy grimaced.

"Mothers can be scary and mine isn't a Titan" I laugh before standing and filling the letter away.

"You need to Iris message your mum I promised her you would tonight" Percy chuckled before coughing.

"I will do but you best see your mum cant have her killing you because of me, besides I will stay put have a feeling Zeus will zap me if he catches me wandering Olympus alone" I snort he wouldn't dare do that. Not with the Prophecy in play. But then I suppose I could take Percy with me he could Iris call his mother from Delphi... gods whats wrong with me. I have never introduced mother to anyone I liked why now! But I still found myself asking

"Will you come with me?.. to Delphi I mean..My mother is there" I blurted out rather fast. "You could IM Sally from there. That way I keep an eye on you too, cant have you pass out on me" I hid the blush on my cheeks as fast as they attempted to appear. Percy was stunned to silence. I gestured to him to sit down. It was a good minute before he responded after the coughing stopped.

"Erm if you want, is she that scary you need to hide behind a sick demigod? As if so I need to speak to Uncle Hades about me skipping the long line while I am sick" I couldn't contain the laughter that followed.

"Your mother seems just as scary as mine Percy honestly, but no you can relax in my temple my servants will be around too but in all honesty my mother would probably talk to me when your there with you been sick and in my care. Besides am sure she wouldn't pass up on seeing the hero who saved her man hating daughter. Or her most prized son I am so the favourite as I keep in touch more" I say smiling at my plan.

"Kay, so long as I wont be in the way, besides fresh air may be good for me right?!" I smile and reply quickly "Exactly come on lets get you dressed for seeing a Titan" I wink, Percy rolled his eyes and followed.

After a hour we ate and got Percy dosed up on medication, The air did seem to help him as he regained a little colour in his cheeks. His eyes didn't look so dead. But he still looked a little rough. As we climbed into the sun chariot I notice Aphrodite she waved and blew us both a kiss before making the shape of a heart with her hands. I blush and start the car. "She's odd, is she always so giddy and well odd?" Percy asks shaking his head. "Uh huh, you get used to it. We all have our flaws I guess but then sometimes are domains make us more well" I couldn't think of the words to complete the sentence

"Passionate, like your passion for Haiku's everyone, seems to hate that but its part of who you are! So She's just all Lovejoy and creepy because of her domain?"

This made sense but I was hurt people hate me because of Haiku's "I guess" I say sadness evident in my voice. I cant believe how

"Apollo if people cant look past the Haiku's they are not worth knowing. I don't mind them, I think your awesome so no sulking. If you don't then there's no hope for me getting over my flaws that make me useless to the one girl I loved or apparently anyone in the future" he says this while crossing his arms and looking out the window. Makes me realise how much I love this teen.

"Percy that child is worthless! I know you love her, it's not your flaws that ended it! Its hers and her mothers. That determination to be right all the time. The putting plans and designs before anyone else. Since she's been working with Athena she had barely anytime for you. You on the other hand was a gentleman you waited and remained loyal and loving. Her loss to her flaws not yours Perce" I placed my hand on top of his briefly before removing it quickly. Thankfully he didn't notice. I don't want him thinking I am hitting on him right now.

"Thanks, Pollo, Will said something pretty much the same. But I still always seem to think if I did something" I was getting annoyed this girl really messed with the wrong person.

"Percy I am going to stop you there! That is a dangerous road to think. If I did this or that! It wont do you any favours, think about this instead. What am I going to do now? Take the opportunity to try something new and embrace it" I smile as my best smile before pointing ahead "Delphi"

The last of the sun was slowly vanishing as I parked. I could sense my mother was inside my temple, she liked to ensure the servants kept my place clean and bright in my absence. I help Percy out of the car. The sudden change in temperature started his cough up again. It was really warm in Delphi today. I wrap my arm around him and we slowly make our way inside.

"My Lord" my servants all greeted me smiling and bowing towards me.

"Rise can someone please get me some water and food for my chambers, young Percy here needs a drink" My servants all rushed off to get what we needed.

"My son there you are...Oh who is this handsome boy?" my mother asks. Percy tried to respond but couldn't stop coughing.

"Mother this is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, he's very sick. He's normally very formal. I was going to get him settled in my chamber will you walk with us?" I ask smiling giving my mother a small one armed hug without letting Percy go.

"The hero who saved Olympus? Here, well, of course, I shall walk with you both tell me how long have you both seeing each other?" Percy's reaction was amazing he eyed me and I sniggered.

"Oh mother he is my patient and a great friend maybe even best friend, nothing more" Mother didnt believe me fully. But she continued to amuse her self with questions. Once we were in my chambers I sat Percy down and gave him more medicine. "Thanks Pollo" Percy replied croaky as ever. Before I forgot I began calling his mother. My mother sat beside Percy now holding a glass of water a servant brought in.

"Ah Mrs. Jackson, I have Percy here he's still rather sick so please forgive the croaky voice but he is much better than yesterday," I say smiling my best smile.

"Thank you Apollo, I hope he's not been to much trouble. He can be a pain when he is ill" I smile and nod.

"He's been brilliant, He's sat with my mother as we speak, we are in Delphi at the moment. Poseidon has also visited daily to check on him"

"Thank you, Lord Apollo. When you say mother please tell me you mean Leto and not Hera. I still am not happy about her stealing my son's memories" My mother laughs and stands beside me.

"I like your mother Percy she has a good sense of humour. You need not worry I mean your son no harm, I am shocked to meet him. Apollo never brings friends to visit me but we shall leave you to talk to your son"

Me and mother walk and sit at the opposite side of the room and leave Percy to croak to his mother. "You like him? Or its surpassed like to love hasn't it?" she asks never letting her eyes leave mine. I didn't answer "Does he know?" can everyone read me I wonder to myself.

"Love and no he doesn't know, gods he's so blind to love he cant see when people care about him, he's selfless and a natural leader, but now he's broken thanks to Athena and her spawn" I say bitterly.

"I see, so the law isn't what's stopping you is it?" my mother questions with a smirk.

"Nope, he still questions his sexuality, plus he is hurt from the last girl Annabeth," I say tightening my fists till the knuckles were white.

" Calm your self son. I see now why you were busy and forgive you completely. Give the boy time your adorable I am sure you will get to win his heart eventually. He seems a nice character and its nice to see you care for someone who appreciates your presence. I saw a few months back how Artemis was with you and trust me I gave her a telling off. Which is most likely why she's bitter at the moment you both not to young for a telling off from me you know" I chuckle and smile.

I take the chance and watch Percy, his mother making him laugh and blush "Mum please, that's hardly fair. Its not like I'm planning on being with uncle Hades anytime soon. I prefer light and bright places. Not to mention Nico will drive me nutty with his music choices lately" I smile a fond smile watching my crush. Mother wraps a arm around me pulling me closer. I love my mother, I could never do this with Hera, she despises me especially. Artemis she is also cold to but not as much as me. Sometimes all I need is mum. That's when I had a retranslation.

"Son?"

"It wasn't just her! My gods, I am blind he turned down god hood for his mother too!" I could not believe how obvious it was.

"His mother means the world to him, Just like you me. Sometimes all I need is a hug from you, But Percy would be forced to stay away from Sally for years till he mastered his ability's which could take years, look how long it took me to get my anger grounded and then one day she will die and he will be alone" his new found knowledge made him feel worse as that would mean he really would have no chance of eternity with the man he desired so much. Considering he is nineteen now and the prophecy said he will make twenty at least. Then what die a horrible death? No there must be a way.

"You think too much son, the answer is in front of you. If you believe she is the key talk to her. But you must eventually come clean about your feelings too. He may be blind to notice but soon everyone will be whispering and he would rather hear it from you right? And yes it took you a while as the other Olympians but you know the signs, you can be his anchor I believe in you" I know my mothers right. I can do this, I just need to plan this right. My only fear is rejection but it wont be long news travels fast on Olympus and I didn't deny anything about my feelings.

Percy says his farewells to his mother and we make our way over to him. We all talk and laugh. My mother was secretly probing for all the facts she could get out of Percy. He as always was blind to what she was doing which made her like him more. I tensed though when she asked about the Prophecy thankfully he spared his dream. I didn't want her worrying about her son now. But she knew something was a miss.

"Ok Phoebus, what's he missed as he stopped when you tensed" my mother narrowed her eyes at me. I gulped.

"Well its not in the prophecy as such, more like a nightmare" I stutter looking at the ceiling.

I hear Percy sigh " Gods Apollo this is a mess...um I have had a recurring nightmare with both Apollo and Artemis both chained up badly hurt and on the verge of fading. Me and Will, Apollo's son have the chance to save them. But at the cost of my mothers life " Percy almost choked the last part out. My mother looked horrified.

"Yes its a mess" my mother replied with a sad look in her eyes. After all. Its a choice, save two or lose one. Percy then broke the silence.

"Will you both stop it!" he croaked.

Me and mother snap our heads to face him. "You know me enough Apollo, I would never sacrifice you and Artemis, My mother means the world to me yes!. But Artemis has a whole hunt to miss her, you have a huge family and your forgetting Will is there he wouldn't let you die. All I have is Mum and Paul. I'm not selfish I'm to too dam loyal and gods your father knows it even if he wont admit it, he's afraid of what he doesn't understand as he's not selfless so he will never understand me. My mother wouldn't have it another way she loved Annabeth she took her under her wing just as she has Thalia. She would Will too its just the we both are" My mother relaxes a little before giving Percy a huge hug.

"Now I think I have kept you both here too long, it was lovely seeing you again son, and a pleasure to meet you Percy. I see why Apollo likes your company. Your different to the gods, you may even change them" Percy smiles and says his goodbyes.

"I like your mum she's cool," he says to me on the way back to Olympus. I smile and reply

"Yeah she's pretty amazing, but get on the wrong side of her and wow she's scary" I chuckle. The words my mother said still drumming in my head 'he would rather hear it from you'. I sigh and take a deep breath.

"Percy I need to tell you something and I need you to promise not to go crazy at me, One because were so many thousands of feet above and Two because I would never do anything to upset you ok?" Percy looked scared, I felt scared. But I had to tell him, he already noticed the little hand gestures from Aphrodite today.

"Ok, you want me to swear it?" I shake my head its hardly fair to the boy to make him swear on this.

"nope, just don't hate me too much ok?" he just nodded.

"Well, you know the meeting the other day?" He nodded before saying "The one you annoyed Athena and gained an awesome daughter" I smirked at his comment. I nodded and continued.

" Well I defended you a lot, you only need to ask Artemis or your father. But Aphrodite saw more, she saw I was fighting for you because of my feelings" Oh gods he looked puzzled.

"Gods Percy you don't get it do you?" he shook his head and I chuckled "What does Aphrodite sense?" I ask him.

"Love" came his response. I looked at him and raised my eye brows to tell him he just got his answer. It took a few seconds before it clicked.

"You ok Percy?" he tried to speak but the words were failing him. Instead, he coughed a lot.

"Look I have to tell you now before we get back, basically Aphrodite accused me in front of everyone of loving you, and as much as I wanted to lie I couldn't, I didn't answer her question directly I avoided it. That was why she did the odd hand thing earlier, gossip goes round Olympus fast" I say looking at a very shocked but thankfully not mad child of Poseidon.

"Y-you love me?.." I roll my eyes "Yes Percy but I don't expect you to love me back, but the rumour will be round Olympus by now and I think its best it came from me don't you think?" thankfully Percy nodded.

"Timing sucks, though" was his only response before he began coughing again.

"In what way, I wasn't going to ask you out Percy as I thought you were strait. After all most mortals hate the guy on guy relationships" I relax at how he wasn't freaking out at me. But I did feel a tad rejected.

"Im not saying yes but right now, lets just say im confused ok, Luke was the last guy I spoke about this sort of thing and it's not that the thought makes me sick or anything, its just confusing for me" My spirits lifted a little, it's not like I was expecting this so I have to be happy with the out come. After all, he hasn't exactly turned me down.

"That's fine Percy, time is the best way to work these things out, besides were here so lets just get home before anyone starts" Percy nods and smiles. "Sure, but if they start I cant promise I wont throw back Jackson sarcasm" he raises his eye brown and cocks his head to the side making me giggle. Gods I love been around this guy.

Once we pulled up there was a few minor gods around. Some walked and were whispering but none said anything thankfully. It wasn't until we were at my house Hermes shouted me. "Apollo I tried to stop them but you know what Ares is like" he was looking at Percy with a little bit of sympathy.

"He knows Hermes relax and he's still here, isn't he! Let them gossip " I say sending a wink at Percy.

"Geez, no wonder he dates a love goddess, shame he doesn't keep track of his own kid's relationships," Percy says laughing. This left a few puzzled faces from Hermes and me too.

"Gods do any of you know who your kids are dating?" Percy asked now fighting back laughter. "Apollo you know who Will is dating right?" I shake my head. Imagen some hot Aphrodite girl. Or maybe. My thoughts were broken when Percy spoke again.

"You really dont know?" I shake my head and say "Some girl from Aphrodite's cabin for a guess" Percy looked shocked, "Um no, maybe it's not my place to say. But maybe you should watch your kids as you pass by" The new intell made me wonder. Surly not some Athena brat. Maybe one of Hermes girls. He has some nice girls.

That's when I herd chuckling, I turn and see Uncle Hades. He walked to Percy and placed a arm around him. This made me feel angry and tense. "You see, I like you Percy you say what needs to be said. I however know who my son is dating" Percy sighed and looked towards me.

"Tell him Percy I think it best coming from you, I have to go see my brothers, and yes the news spread Apollo, I must say I am shocked" I sigh before openeing my door and letting Percy in. Me and Hermes follow.

"That was odd," Hermes said while sitting on the sofa in the main room.

"I agree, so what did he mean Percy? It coming from you!" I ask now worrying. I watch as Percy sits by Hermes. The silence is killing me inside.

"Will is dating Nico, they have been for nearly six months now and it was Will who initiated it, Nico was too shy after I turned him down" It took me a while to register what Percy had said. My son has a boyfriend and didn't tell me in his dreams. I often visit them when they rest, they don't always remember my being there but sometimes they do.

"Well I am shocked, Will never came across that way to me, he never hinted when I talk to him in his dreams" I take a seat by Hermes and laugh.

"Nico never really made many friends and Will never let him have a minutes peace. He refused to let Nico be alone. He was his light at the end of his dark lonely tunnel. They are happy together" I know Percy speaks the truth it was just a shock. Hermes decided to leave before he heard anything more he didn't want to know.

"Pollo I know its early but can I go to bed? my chest hurts from all the coughing but I do feel a lot better now" I break out of my thoughts and nod. I follow Percy upstairs and while he washes him self up, I get the bed ready. As he comes out I ask a question that suddenly bugged me.

"are you ok with me sleeping next to you? I mean I can take the sofa" I offer, I had only hours ago told the boy I loved him. I have one bed and I don't want to make things awkward.

"Its fine besides I feel kinda safe with you close. I sleep better too" he says smiling I turn to face the draws to grab my night wear when two arms wrap around me pulling me into a hug. "Percy?"

"Thanks for being nice to me and all, I mean it," he says. I smile and pat his head before he headed to bed. My heart was racing at the sudden contact. Contact he initiated, hes healing I mentally think to my self this is good.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came much faster than anticipated. I was so happy laid on the beach listening to the waves. But then the arm tapping me was not wanted. "Apollo wake up! Apollo" whispers a voice. I know the voice as uncle p. but why was he waking me? Then the realization hit me. He came to visit Percy; normally I am awake but yesterday took it out of me a little. I grumble and stretch my as much as I could but sleeping beauty was pretty much on top of me.

"Sorry uncle had a late night, saw mother in Delphi, Percy also IM called Sally from there." Poseidon just nodded and there was a few minutes silence before Percy began to whimper "Grab Will and run". I didn't want him to suffer so I slowly woke him "Percy you ok?" I ask once his eyes found mine.

"Yeah, just that dream again!" he sighed, we all looked low at the thought of the strange dark man, and me in chains along with my sister.

"You mentioned to someone to grab Will" I looked to Poseidon, I wasn't going to ask him but his father asked anyway.

"It was Nico, Will was hurt but he was needed for something, I'm not sure what. I was left fighting the dark but I was hurt and not doing well but I needed to distract him away from Will. That's all I know dad I swear and besides I never leave my whistle, if I have issues with the dark I call my loyal dog Mrs. O'Leary" I think the last part is the scary part there seemed to be a small amount of fear evident. Poseidon sighed as I then slowly prepared to bring forth the sun.

Outside the air smelt fresh and the smell of apples lingered from the orchard close by. Walking to my chariot nymphs were smiling but whispering. I sigh clearly the whole world knows now, once a nymph gets wind of gossip that's it. You may as-well tell the tabloids as the wind carries messages as fast as tree nymph's roots send messages. Please don't ask me how as its 4:50 AM and I'm not the god of nymph communication.

"Brother how is Perseus today?" I turn to face my sister who was awaiting my arrival which is odd, she never does this she would rather ignore me nowadays a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"He is recovering well, you know he's brave he faced our mother and still stands strong, he faces our father with no fear, defeated our pig headed half brother and you worry over the flu?" I tease while watching her stunned face.

"Mother you took him to see mother! Why, the poor man"

"Relax Artemis, Percy is stronger than most, he's invincible" I chime happy as I know Haiku's really make her mad.

"APOLLO REALLY!" eyes were fully digging me a grave now "This is not the time for your stupid Haiku's" she spat.

"Percy is right, at least he don't go have a hissy fit over a Haiku, and he understands me better than my own family. And for your information mother loved him and wants to see him again soon, maybe you should drop by and see her sometime or is Hera your mother now" I spat back just as harsh but at a lower tone so not to wake the rest of Olympus, which was already beginning to wake. Artemis began to speak when I cut her off "Save it, I have a job to do, if you're really bothered he's with Poseidon at mine. And yes he knows about the rumors going around Olympus" I slam the door on my car and speed off, cursing anyone who annoys me at the moment.

Once I sorted the auto-pilot I teleported back to my house Poseidon was in my kitchen fixing breakfast. "Artemis is upstairs, she looked pissed off, told her not to be quick" I smile and head to my office, I know a spot in the corner that is good for listening.

"Thanks for your concern Lady Artemis, but when it comes to it the decision is not up to you. You say I'm blind, don't think I don't hear it all the time from my friends. But have you not seen how blind you are? don't take offence as you're not the only blind one"

"Who do you think you are? I'm not blind"

Poseidon entered and eyed me before smirking. I gesture him to listen.

"I know who I am! I know and admit my flaws but you gods need a little help there. Take you and your brother for example. You hate his guts for what? Loving you, wanting to protect you? He probably flirts with your hunt to get some kind of response from you."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING"

"Open your eyes, you're a huntress what do you see in here?"

My mouth was wide, Poseidon's pretty much matched. He had enraged my sister but what he said was true. But how in Zeus name did he know?

"Nothing of concern why? What should I see?" Artemis spat.

"How about the wall of pictures, all of them are you both happy and 90% of them have him hugging you are doing something fun together. Its fine being a maiden Artemis but you never had to push your brother away and his haikus are not killing anyone. You hardly say a word to him its clear he loves you and he misses you otherwise there wouldn't be pictures of you. I'd be worried if he takes them down, you're lucky all I wanted was a sister or a brother. Turns out I finally have one and he's a jerk but at least I try!"

I slowly stood up and Poseidon followed before taking a breath and entering my bedroom. "Hey Pollo glad your back! I'm feeling much better today thanks for looking after me" Percy voiced while not taking his eyes off Artemis who looked like she had been landed with a blow.

"No problem" I say walking passed Artemis and sitting on the bed next to Percy " So today I was thinking, I'm going to take you somewhere I used to go and think its on Delos well I still go there to be honest. So eat up and I shall inform Chiron you will be back tomorrow"

"Oh ok sounds fun, Maybe one day I shall show you my favorite place ever. Mums is Montauk in the cabin but mines a little further away" he says.

Poseidon chuckles "I think I know where it is. Fish are terrible at keeping secretes you know" The room was full of laughter.

"I should go, good bye Perseus glad you're feeling better, Uncle" She turned towards me and nodded before teleporting out. I didn't expect her to talk to me but it would have been nice for a good bye Apollo. Buy hey; Artemis was one of those annoying people.

"So son do you have a death wish, we kind of heard what you said you know" Poseidon sighed before sitting on the sofa on the far wall.

"Yeah my sister is not a goddess to annoy trust me" I say giving him a half hearted smile.

"Well she needed to be told, and she was attempting to dictate what I should do, so I swung it round on her. She needs to respect you more Apollo so don't go telling me I'm wrong, Zeus should have done it as her father"

"Gods you have a death wish" I chuckle

"What was she saying? We only caught you saying that's none of her concern" Poseidon asked before there was a booming sound. "Curse my wife, I can't even have one full morning with my son" Percy jumps up and hugs his father before he vanished.

"Well, what was she being annoying about?" I ask not really knowing what it could be about this time.

"You and how I should stay away from you and your bad love life. That's when I was telling her its none of her concern" Anger was welling up inside me. I could feel the heat raging and radiating inside me. My hands were clenched and my vision narrowed. How dare she interferer. She knows nothing of what I feel, all I want is for someone to love me, I thought my sister did deep down but I guess not. My heart ached and I didn't know what to do. That's when time stopped. My breath was caught, Vinson went a little blurry not really sure why.

"Hey I got you" I heard someone say. I could feel someone hugging me; it didn't really commute in my brain who it was.

"Apollo! Come on let's get out of here, I'm going to take you somewhere" I slowly came to reality, I was in Percy arms, and yes I did just cry. I a god just cried on a demigod. I'm doomed. I tried to speak but all my words were

"Bb b I can't"

"You can, and we are" was all Percy said before handing me a tissue.

"You fly us to Montuak and I will show you my special place ok, and I'm not taking no for an answer today" Silly son of Poseidon I wouldn't have said no anyway, he distracts me from my pains my sister caused. No she's not my sister any-more.

Once we arrived Percy grabbed my hand and we squeezed between a gaps in a cliff. It reviled a hidden cove covered by over head trees. Hermes would never find us here I think to myself. Then again I wouldn't have too. It's well hidden. "This way I have a friend you can meet first" Percy says smiling.

"Percy is that you?" a female voice called, slight anticipation evident.

"Yes Marina, I have brought a friend too, but don't worry he's not going to hurt you" He says climbing over some rock wall. Once I was up I looked down to see a beautiful Mermaid. She must have been around eight foot long with a aqua blue and ocean green tail. Her hair was red and long, to the side of her was a few clams and a small child clung to her side.

"You said a friend, not a god" the Mermaid giggled. I was awe struck

"You're the Mermaid Lord Triton was after right?" I asked. She nodded in confirmation.

"I found Marina when I was around thirteen since then we've became good friends. I had to introduce you to her before we go to the relaxation spot her partner will be back later if we get chance you can meet him too if you like the tide has to be in obviously." I nod eagerly; I always wondered what it would be like to be under the water and not drown.

"Oh yes that would be wonderful, you should here Percy sing, he sang to little Sea Jewel when she was sick and she finally found peace. My partner is funny with men near me but Percy is always welcome."

After a few minutes we head to the most amazing view point, the hidden cove had three caves perfect for Marina and few more mermaids; the water was just deep enough for them to swim about happily. The sun light that did find a way in bounced off the crystal clean water and lit up the cove magically.

"Percy this place is beautiful, but why bring me here? It's your special place" I ask laying down next to him looking up at the trees hovering over us.

"Because one I trust you, two I wanted to cheer you up and three I like spending time with you. When I'm with you the pain goes away and maybe just maybe one day I may love you back it's just hard for me. But I know one thing... I hated seeing you cry I just wanted to make you better again, this place helps me think and feel better sometimes"

"I don't know what to say... but wow thanks Percy, and don't worry I won't tell on Marina and I do hope one day we could be happy together"

"Dad knows she's here, but he won't give away her location as she begged for him not too. She's not allowed to stray too far or the bay won't mask her presence"

"Wow that's some powerful magic, but what got my attention was the part where you sing!"

"Hmm I thought you missed that part, guess that was asking too much" Percy chuckled while glancing towards me. I could have gotten lost in his eyes. They really are windows to the soul and his soul is worth more than the world right now.

"Not going to miss something like that Percy, singing is in my domain will you sing for me one day?" I ask gazing into his eyes.

"One day I'm sure but kind of thought you knew" I looked puzzled when he continued "I mean I sing and play the guitar in my cabin, thought you would have seen me at some point, I thought that was why you wanted to be friends at first" he sighed breaking eye contact and looking towards the sky through the trees.

"Never heard you, but I think I shall be stalking your cabin from now on sunshine" I say, cheerfully. Percy just smiled and sighed. "Think that would be cool"

The rest of the day flew on by, before leaving Percy introduced me to Marina's partner. He was totally cool with Percy, but he knew something was on and before I left he threatened me just as bad as what I thought Poseidon could do. "Hurt him and I shall hunt you down sunny" how he would hunt down a sun god I don't know but he was scary and besides I loved his spirit and loyalty.

It was night fall and Percy decided he would stay in his cabin for the night, I hated the empty bed I was faced with but I knew this day would come; I got myself undressed and climbed into my bed. Just as I was drifting off I sensed a presence. But it was too late I felt a burning sensation round my head and then I was surrounded my darkness with a distant voice laughing in the background...


End file.
